1) Field of the Invention
Disclosed is a lubricant composition, a method of preparing the same, and a firearm cleaner including the lubricant composition.
2) Description of the Related Art
Lubricants also can provide a variety of functions including friction reduction, heat removal, containment of contaminants, and corrosion protection, for example.
Firearms should be cleaned at regular intervals to remove the remnants of combustion and bullets, to remove debris, and to provide a protective coating to prevent corrosion. The cleaning typically includes rubbing the components of the firearm with a lubricant to remove residue, such as soot, and particulates, which can accumulate in a gun barrel and other components, such as the trigger, breech, and ejection port, for example. Failure to clean a firearm can result in reduced function, e.g., jamming, reduced accuracy, and safety issues.
Various methods and agents for the cleaning of a gun barrel are known, however there remains a need for an improved lubricant for firearm maintenance. Also, for other applications, such as lubrication of industrial machinery or engines, reducing friction and wear can be especially desirable. Thus there remains a need for an improved lubricant which provides improved performance, such as extended life, reduced maintenance costs, and improved reliability.